View From Heaven
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Sequel to 'Say What You Feel Before It's Too Late' . If ya haven't read that then this might not make too much sense.....Only rated for the song. One-ShotSongfic.


Val: Hiyas Everyone!!! Well, here's my sequel to "Say What You Feel Before  
It's Too Late". It's a songfic by YellowCard's "View from Heaven". Now, I  
know two other people already used this and I don't want them to think I  
took their idea, so that's why I'm writing this. Trust me; I've seen this  
happen before where authors blame other authors for "stealing" their idea.  
  
Okay, so enough talking and let's just get on with story shall we?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "View from Heaven"........  
  
................................................  
  
I'm just so tired  
Won't you sing me to sleep  
And fly through my dreams  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
And get away from this place  
Have a new name and face  
I just ain't the same without you in my life  
  
Ron Weasley walked down the dark Hogsmeade streets. He sat down at one of  
the small outside café tables. He just watched young couples walk down the  
streets and smiled.  
'We've been married nearly a year, Hermione...' He thought, thinking of his  
late wife.  
  
Late night drives  
All alone in my car  
I can't help but start  
Singin' lines from all our favorite songs  
And melodies in the air  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone  
  
After drinking some coffee, Ron continued to walk down the dark, cold  
streets of Hogsmeade. As a light breeze blew, Ron jammed his hands into his  
pockets. He passed a music shop and heard one of Hermione's favorite songs.  
He gazed into the star-streaked sky.  
'You aren't really gone.......are you?' he thought, realizing he never noticed  
he actually thought of her............gone.....  
  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here  
  
Ron finally decided to apparate (sp?) home. He took out his wand and ended  
up out on their front lawn. He placed his hand on the doorknob, but as he  
was about to open it, he heard something.  
  
"Ron......" a soft voice called from behind.  
  
"Hermione?" he said turning around only to nothing. "I'm losing it......" he  
sighed.  
  
I feel your fire when it's cold in my heart  
And things sort of start  
Reminding me of my last night with you  
I only need one more day  
Just one more chance to say  
I wish that I had gone up with you too  
  
Ron just sat on the steps and thought of the time they spent at their  
favorite park. He decided going there instead and took out his wand.  
  
He walked around the huge wishing fountain as a light breeze began to blow  
again.   
'You told me about these, Hermione. Make a wish on a coin and throw  
it in and it might come true......' He reached for a muggle coin in his pocket  
and threw it in. "I wish I went up with you or at least spend one more  
night with you......" He whispered to himself.  
  
And I'm sure the view from heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
Down here  
  
You won't be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish I got to say goodbye  
  
"Ron......." A soft voice called again from behind him. He turned around and  
saw a white glow.......  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said rubbing his eyes. The glow formed a figure and it  
nodded. The figure looked a lot like.......... 'No, it couldn't be.......could it?'  
he thought as he walked a little closer. The glow faded and revealed a  
lovely young woman in a white dress.  
  
"What? How? I mean-" Ron was cut off by the girl's fingertips. She smiled  
at him.  
  
"Ron, you haven't changed a bit. Have you?" Hermione said. 'It IS her!!  
That's.......that's my Hermione!!!!' Ron thought happily. He moved closer and  
stroked her hair. Was it all a dream or was it actually real?  
  
"One question.......How are you here?" Ron asked, still stroking her hair.  
  
"Well, you made a wish and I guess it came true.......but for one night only......"  
She said.  
  
"So, I have one last night with you?" Ron asked. Hermione just nodded. He  
smiled and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
And I'm sure the view in heaven  
Beats the hell out of mine here  
And if we all believe in heaven  
Maybe we'll make it through one more year  
  
"I love you, Ron." Hermione said.  
  
"I love you too, Hermione." Ron said. He picked her up by the waist and  
swung her around listening to her laugh. Both were thinking the exact same  
thing.  
  
'This is too perfect.'  
  
I hope that all is well in heaven  
'cause it's all shot to hell down here  
I hope that I find you in heaven  
'cause I'm so lost without you down here  
  
You won't be coming back  
And I didn't get to say goodbye (goodbye)  
I really wish I got to say goodbye......  
  
But now that I'm with you  
I don't have to say goodbye.........  
  
.................................................  
  
Val: Okay, Okay. I added the last part but I really needed the song to fit  
with my idea!  
Any ways, I loved the idea of Hermione coming back to see Ron and I decided  
to make another story where Hermione gets a second chance without the  
illness (or is it too much?) or should I just make another story with my  
fav couple included , Harry and Ginny!!!!!! So what do you guys think? Plz  
tell me in a review!!!!  
  
P.S.  
By the way if anyone was wondering, I kinda used the idea where Hermione  
comes back from CardCaptor Sakura book 6 where Nadeshiko gives her husband  
a visit. And no I don't own that.........Oh yea, thank you Wings-of-Fantasy for  
reviewing 'Say What You Feel Before It's Too Late'......Plz Review!! 


End file.
